Beauty is blind
by Redpandasmilkshake
Summary: Who better to understand true beauty than a blind girl? or question it.. toph x zuko


**[A/N so this is a toka fanfic if you don't like the pairing just don't read it :/ But anywaaay please let me know what you think, reviews and comments make me write more :33]**

"Come on; get it in, the waters great!" You can feel the splash of water hit you like a slap. They're not going to let this go are they? You sigh feet dangling in the water sun basking down on you, There's no doubt that it's a lovely day out. But there is no way you're getting in that water. Soon Sokka starts to chirp in "What's the big deal Toph?" The sarcasm practically reeks from his voice. "I mean seriously we got Zuko in here!" He says with a frown "But noooo I'm Toph and blind and water's soooo scary" You can imagine him pulling down his eyes an equally dumb look on his face.

"I don't see what the big deal is, If I don't want to swim..I don't want to swim" You reply with a shrug. They've been trying to get you in the water for the last 15 minutes although it's mostly just Sokka and Katara now. Heh real surprise they are water tribe. You can imagine yourself rolling your eyes but well it's hard to tell if you actually did. "Ugh come on guys you're just wasting your time now" You hear a cheery Aang intervene. He's probably been waiting to do so for a while now. You won't say it aloud but you appreciate it. Aang sends a dumb grin to Sokka and Katara while Zuko simply hangs in the back just moping about in the water. "Hey Katara you wanna practice a little more?" Aang says with a grin raising a bubble of water with his hand wriggling his brow. You hear Katara Laugh in response. Pulling up some water you hear the battle begin along with many splashes. It's not long before Sokka's telling them to get a room. Zuko still hasn't said much but he's thrown some splashes back at Katara when she tries to get him to join in along with a laugh every now and then.

You frown slightly, wriggling your toes in the water. It's been like this for a while. Katara's kind of been the girl of attention. Not that you care of course! I mean why would you be jealous of her! Okay..well maybe just a little bit. You lay down arms behind your head and close your eyes just letting the warm sun heat you up. It's not like your jealous of her..well I mean that a lie. But... You don't even know what she looks like, let alone what you look like. But I mean by the way she's treated and all the romances she's gotten into you can't help but think she must be beautiful. Which in turn make's you question your own looks. "Ughhhhh" You flail around slightly before being splashed by someone. "If I drown it's your fault" You hop into the water landing about waist deep. Everything looks all blurry. You continue on your tippy toes before hitting a drop off zone. That's great that just great. You begin flailing as your head dunks under water. It's just like that time in the serpent's pass. You were walking across ice, Ice breaks, you fall into water and get saved by who you assume is Sokka and end up kissing his Current girlfriend. You frown slightly, it's not like you still have feeling for him. Okay well that's a lie but it's not something you would bother pursuing anymore. You suddenly realize your kicking in the same place your head is above the water and there is a pair of large hand holding you by the waist. You frown slightly. "You alright?" Zuko calls. You frown slightly feeling flustered and a bit annoyed that Zuko had to save you. "I warned you guys" Toph mumbled as Zuko brought her back to the shore where she sat earlier. You mumble thanks before Katara practically pounces Zuko with a hug. "See you're not so bad" she says with a girlish grin. You can only imagine the annoyance on Aang's face. Just because it's not clear to miss sugar cube over here doesn't mean that everyone one else is blind to..you laugh at this and imagine the odd stares you receive. Oh the blind jokes always get you. But still it's not very hard to tell Aang likes her. Of course Toph didn't know that he kissed her before the invasion. Zuko on the other hand just kind of shrugs Katara off. He also attracts all the ladies. It's actually a bit shocking that they aren't together. They'd be a beautiful couple. Seriously is this what you think about? Freaking couples and pairings. Ugh you shake the dumb thoughts from your head and get up the ground beneath your feet finally giving you some leverage to what's around you. "I've had enough water for one day, I'm just going to head back to the camp" you say casually. You hear Aang call back something like I'll see you soon but you just kind of let it hang in the air as you reach the current campsite. You dive into the tent you and Katara are currently sharing and carefully step over what she's left on the ground. The makeup she occasionally puts on. Your mother was obsessed with it, always buying more and more. You always thought it was a waste of time despite your blindness.

You sigh and grab a stick of what's wax maybe? You try and remember how Katara put it on. I mean it's not like you need a mirror, you can't even see. But then again that's just a reason not to care or put it on.. You repress that thought before closing our eye and dragging the wax across your top lid. You than proceed to pick up and brush and end up using blush as concealer. You finish by painting your lips the color of roses.

What was that for? Why did you spend your time doing that, it only than hit you how idiotic this truly was. You need someone to tell you whether you look like crap or if you're decent. You could ask Katara but that means admitting to going through her stuff. Too busy to notice an approaching Zuko "Hey Toph sorry if I embarrassed you earlier..." He stopped dead in tracks as he opened the tent you might have thought he was staring at Toph naked if you hadn't seen what was inside. His silence soon turned to laughter and Toph simply frowned. Gee that's great. Turning away from embarrassment. Of all the people to find you it had to be Zuko. "soo ughh what's with the makeup..?" he sputtered obviously finding the situation humorous. Silence. "Come on lets go wash that off" you silently comply following Zuko to the stream opposite of where everyone is messing around. To your surprise Zuko takes out a cloth and actually starts wiping your face like you're a helpless little girl. You shove him off in response. " I know how to wash my face" you mumble as you begin to splash your face with water but end up just dunking your head into the stream. Strands of black hair slipping from your tidy kept bun. Zuko just sits awkwardly beside you. "Sooo you gonna tell me what that was all about?" there is a hint of sarcasm in his voice which you choose to ignore. He's gonna make you say it, ass. Letting out a sigh you turn towards him. There's a snicker and you just about mack him right in the jaw. I swear he's just as bad as Sokka sometimes. "..I wanted to feel like Katara or something.." your voice wimps out as you look away feeling flustered. " I just..I wanted to feel pretty. Instead of a unkept little blind girl" you play with the water waiting for a response. But instead of laughter or snarky comments Zuko wraps his arms around you pulling you into a hug and you realize just how big he is, and how small you feel in his arms, Infact you almost forget to protest "oh shuddup and except a hug" Zuko mumbles in your ear. Oh god it's like he's reading my mind. You can feel your cheeks warm up and turn red in response but ultimately stop struggling. " Okay I guess I can kind of grasp the whole self-conscious thing but Toph, your blind..not only that but you've never showed any interest in looks so..why this all of a sudden" It's almost scary how much of a point he makes. Suddenly it's a bit difficult to swallow. To think that he could get into your head so easily. Or maybe he's just been good at paying attention. You open your mouth but nothing comes out. So instead you just lower your head in what must be a mix of embarrassment and shame. You hear Zuko exhale "You know your beautiful right.. Or do I really need to tell you?" there's too much sincerity in his voice. But at the same time you feel like he's just saying that to be nice. I mean he's not lying or anything but, It could easily just be one of those everyone is beautiful in their own way kind of deal. "This feels like something you should be telling Katara.." you mumble. There's an unhappy grunt as Zuko furrows his brows and squeezes you close to him. "You're so stubborn" he mutters.

"No I'm just an earth bender" you grin, he kind of walked into that one. "Stupid.." You relax into his arms, head resting on his chest. You always assumed he was pretty but you can only imagine he's beautiful scar and all. "Ass" you reply in a defeated murmur. "Toph you are beautiful.." you simply lean into his chest and close your eyes deciding not to respond.

In the mist of whatever that was..cuddling hugging. Ugh I don't know, I also didn't know Katara was right behind us. You hear someone clear their throat that wasn't Zuko and practically jumped out of Zuko's arms but of course he just grips me tighter in what feels like a protective manner. He turned his head to find Katara and simply acknowledged her presence. Perhaps it was a lack of words or explanation that held his tongue. " Umm so yeah, what are you guys doing"? She peered a raised eyebrow. Arms resting across her chest and she waited for an answer. "Not much, why is something wrong?" Zuko asked the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice. There was a silence for a moment and to be honest I was kind of terrified. If it weren't for being smothered in Zukos chest Katara probably would have seen this as well. "Nope not at all.." she said with a reassuring smile before turning back and heading towards camp. I released a deep breath collapsing in Zuko's arms which were beginning to feel rather comfortable actually. "You know she's lying to your right? "

Zuko let out a chuckle before letting me down. I'll admit I felt better on the ground again. "Yeah I know, whenever she lies she scrunches her noise up" you laugh in response. After Zuko saved everyone it seemed Katara and him became closer not to mention after the whole Find who killed your mom thing happened. In fact almost everyone had some sort of mishap adventure with Zuko except for her. Unless you count the whole burned your feet thing.. Aang and the original fire benders, Sokka and the boiling rock, Katara and her personal demons.. Toph frowned slightly drooping her head. " what are you thinking about? Zuko leaned over to peer at the blind girls face. "Nothing" The awkward silence joined them again " See with you I can never tell, your eyes. Your face gives nothing away." I didn't really have a response to that. Picking myself up I held out a hand to Zuko who to my surprise took it. "We should get back" He nodded slightly and we walled side by side in silence. I macked him in the arm for good measure and we both ended up laughing. It's still kind of scary how easily he knew what you were thinking, not to mention completely awkward that Katara showed up. But then again better her than her brother. You close your eyes and sigh, It will be interesting to see how this plays out.


End file.
